The current embodiment relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a system and method for responding to driver behavior.
Motor vehicles are operated by drivers in various conditions. Lack of sleep, monotonous road conditions, use of items, or health-related conditions can increase the likelihood that a driver may become drowsy or inattentive while driving. When drowsy or inattentive drivers may have delayed reaction times. A drowsy driver also has an increased likelihood of falling asleep at the wheel, which can cause potential harm to the driver, other vehicle occupants and occupants in nearby vehicles or pedestrians.